Series 1: Episode 2 (Ashes to Ashes)
The second episode of the British science fiction television series Ashes To Ashes was broadcast by BBC One on February 14th, 2008. Synopsis As the royal wedding of Prince Charles and Lady Di approaches, Hunt is determined to keep a protest about the Docklands redevelopment under control. Meanwhile, a DeLorean-driving playboy attracts Alex's attention.Episode synopses, Ashes to Ashes, episodes 1 and 2, BBC Press Office, 28 January, 2008 Plot Alex is watching television when she sees her mum on the TV talking about a case she has done. All the officers are on high alert as Prince Charles and Lady Di are to be married in a couple of days. Gene and Alex go to talk to David Bonds who is protesting in his pub on the refurbishment of the East End. He agrees to not cause any trouble until after the royal wedding. Gene tries to force Alex to have her bottom stamped as property of the station, an apparent tradition in the Metropolitan Police where the male officers moon her afterwards. Alex refuses. A message comes in from an apparent bomber after a stray dog is blown up by dynamite. The message says that 'next time it's moore' and although everyone else assumes it to be a spelling mistake, Alex notices the note's perfect grammar and says if they can get that right then they can spell correctly. Chris says Moore might refer to Bobby Moore but is dismissed. Shaz suggests Daniel Moore, a man who is redeveloping parts of the East End. Hunt assign Chris to find which magazines the letters in the note came from. Gene and Alex go to visit Moore who declines their offer of protection. Alex is immediately attracted to him. Back at CID, Chris has found the source of all the letters except the O's. Moore appears at the station and takes Alex for a drive in his De Lorean. When they park, Alex says she hears a ticking sound and they both struggle to get out of the locked car. The bomb turns out to be a fake to scare Danny and asks if the offer of protection still stands. Alex is visibly shaken by the fake bomb. Gene sends Alex saying she is no good to them being in the state she's in. At a restaurant Alex asks if Danny will be able to surprise her and he takes he to the Blitz, a famous London nightclub of from the era. They meet Shaz and Chris there and Alex is having a great time. She sees the Clown on the stage and follows him only to find him gone. The next day Alex tells Gene she recognises the weird 'O's in the letter and that they were on the shirt of Bonds' son. Gene is reluctant to bring the boy in until Alex agrees to let him stamp her butt. He is arrested and questioned but doesn't say anything. Whilst Gene is trying to stamp Alex, the Bonds' representative arrives: Caroline Price, Alex's mother. Chris comes back from Bonds' pub with another stick of dynamite and they question George again with Price in the room. The suspect is charged and Caroline asks Alex for a drink. She asks Alex to spy on her fellow male workers and when she refuses Caroline says she's glad the only thing Alex shares with her daughter is her name because she would be ashamed to have Alex as a daughter. In revenge Alex goes to sleep with Danny but when reaching his office discovers him having sex with someone else. Gene suspects that George's father, David Bonds, is the actual bomber and brings him in for questioning. George confesses to protect his father. As George is being booked, Hunt pulls out a plastic bag and tosses it to Mrs Bonds and Mr. Bonds ducks under a desk thinking it to contain dynamite. Mr. Bonds was the actual bomber (having previously been an explosive expert serving in North Africa during the Second World War). At Danny's party to celebrate the wedding however Alex notices Bonds' son acting suspicious. Alex and Gene shout to everyone to run and Bonds shouts "we are all prostitutes", a reference to his favorite song by The Pop Group, before blowing himself up. Caroline comes to apologise to Alex for misjudging George's character and then announces she is going to spend time with her daughter. Alex looks out to see Gene and the rest of the squad mooning her as part of the deal. Cultural References *When Alex and Danny enter the Blitz nightclub, Alex says "Thanks George"' to the coat room attendant. This is a reference to Boy George who was the coat room attendant at The Blitz in 1981 before finding fame with Culture Club. *The band playing at the club that Alex and Danny (as well as Chris and Sharon) visit is Visage, who were performing "Fade To Grey". The band was comprised of Steve Strange (appearing in cameo in this episode as the on-stage singer), Midge Ure, Billy Currie, John McGeogh, Rusty Egan and Dave Formula. Although the song is announced as Visage's "new single" in the episode, "Fade To Grey" had been released the previous November. *We Are All Prostitutes was a single from the post-punk band The Pop Group. Trivia Keeley Hawes and Rupert Graves have worked with each other prevously in the ITV TV Movie The Blonde Bombshell - the story of Diana Dors Some extras in The Blitz Club scene were from Electric Dreams Promotions who actually run regular 80s club nights in London, including a club actually called 'Ashes to Ashes' at The London Stone and are friends with Steve Strange. Cast *DCI Gene Hunt – Philip Glenister *DI Alex Drake – Keeley Hawes *DS Ray Carling – Dean Andrews *DC Chris Skelton – Marshall Lancaster * WPC Sharon 'Shaz' Granger – Montserrat Lombard *Caroline Price – Amelia Bullmore *Evan White – Stephen Campbell Moore *Sgt Viv James – Geff Francis *Molly Drake – Grace Vance *Luigi – Joseph Long *The Clown – Andrew Clover *Danny Moore – Rupert Graves *David Bonds – Christopher Fairbank *Steve Strange – As himself *Zippy - Ronnie Le Drew (voiced by Roy Skelton) Cast Notes Andrew Clover's website describes his role as "the Angel of Death". Andrew Clover's website, "This autumn, however, I've been playing the Angel of Death in Ashes to Ashes, and have felt more comfortable." accessed 11 February, 2008 Production Music *Swords of a Thousand Men - Tenpole Tudor *The Prince - Madness *Body Talk - Imagination *Money (That's What I Want) - The Flying Lizards *Fade To Grey - Visage ** Steve Strange appears in this episode playing himself performing the number on stage at The Blitz *Souvenir - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark *We Are All Prostitutes - The Pop Group ** The title of this song features in slogans adopted by a bomber who opposes the redevelopment of the Docklands. *Geno x2 - Dexys Midnight Runners *(We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang - Heaven 17 *I Hear You Now - Jon & Vangelis *Show Me - Dexys Midnight Runners *Gertcha - Chas and Dave Reception The Guardian reported on 15 February 2008 that, with 6.1 million viewers and a 25% audience share, the ratings for this second episode, shown on 14 February, were down by almost one million on the first, comparing overnight returns. It still did well against the Lynda La Plante police procedural Trial & Retribution, which fell to a series low on ITV.Almost 1m viewers desert Ashes to Ashes, The Guardian, 15 February, 2008 References Category:Ashes to Ashes episodes